


The Pancake Incident of Insomnia University

by TheIskraeon



Series: Insomnia University AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BLONDE BOMBSHELLS, Don't question it, Gen, ROOMMATES!!!, just accept, loqi hoards pancake batter, loqi is a nightmare, prompto and luna love him, shhhhhh, this is a good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon
Summary: Prompto and Luna live together and Loqi is a fun, adorable menace. He wreaks havoc with pancakes and Noct feels left out.





	The Pancake Incident of Insomnia University

Prompto is pretty sure that his new university life in a shared apartment with the constantly amazing Lunafreya Nox Fleuret isn't supposed to include suspicious knocks on their door in the middle of the night. But then again he's not sure; he didn't read the terms and conditions after all. He hopes this is just the landlord warning them about some noise they _think_ they heard coming from the Argentum-Fleuret apartment. He hopes this isn't a serial killer waiting to decapitate him as soon as he opens the door...but he's an Argentum and they aren't exactly known for their "luck".

He glances to Luna over his shoulder and she nods resolutely, readjusting her grip on the baseball bat that came from...somewhere. He should probably question where Luna got that from since she doesn't even play baseball but there are more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. The door bangs again and he waits until the noise vanishes before gripping the door handle and swinging it open.

Oh.

It's just Loqi.

"Loqi, what in the ever-loving-fuck are you doing?" He hisses wearily, adrenaline dissipating from his system and he can Luna sigh in relief behind him until the both of them notice what Loqi is carrying.

"Why do you have pre-mixed pancake batters?" Luna asks and Loqi _beams_.

"We are gonna make pancakes. Right now." 

He barges in past the pair and Prompto groans, locking the door before following Luna into the kitchen after their neighbour. She rests her bat against their island bench and sits down on their second-hand stool as Loqi drops all the boxes on the bench and turns around to them.

"We _have_ to make these."

"Loqi," Luna yawned, "it's 4am."

He tilts his head, thinking for a moment before shrugging lazily, "Then we'll make them _quietly_."

"Oh my Gods." Prompto groans, flopping over the arm of the couch and sinking into the cushions, the wind knocked out of him for a moment and he hears Loqi get to work.

"Either you two help me, or I burn down your kitchen."

"Why not cook in your own kitchen?" Luna mumbles sleepily, crossing her arms and resting her forehead on them, sleep gently lulling her back to the realm of the unconscious.

"Uh, well, you see...I might have already set it on fire?" Loqi squeaks out and Luna's head shoots up.

"Oh my stars, are you okay?!" She asks at the same time Prompto calls "Wow, _loooossseeeerrrr_." from the couch.

"I'm fine thanks for asking Luna." Loqi glares at Prompto's middle finger as it appears from behind the back of the couch and Luna wonders if these two really aren't brothers.

"So, you two gonna help or not?"

Prompto sits up and meets Luna's eyes. She shrugs and hops up, moving around the bench without a hint of grace and banging her hip into the well-worn corner as she makes her way next to Loqi.

"Why not?" Prompto gives in as Luna curses and Loqi cackles. 

This was going to be a long night...no wait. Morning. It was morning. Right.

 

\---------------

 

Noct looked around the lecture hall anxiously as the other students took their seats. Where was Luna? He checked his phone and frowned; she hadn't texted him to tell him she was sick or anything. She never missed a class like this either. What the hell was she up to?

Maybe she was just late?

Noct frowned and checked the time on his phone, smiling slightly at the familiar background of him and his dad fishing with Carbuncle bouncing around their feet. Ten fifteen. Luna was always here on time, where was she? Maybe he should call?

He stands up and awkwardly shuffles past the other student's chairs, making his way out into the hall and dialling Luna's number. She's probably fine and on her way here, he's probably over-reacting.

She answers and her phone and Noct freezes.

 _"Noctis? What's wrong, are you oka-LOQI OH MY ASTRALS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_ is screamed into his ear and Noct sheepishly smiles at the other people as they pass by. He moves a little further down the hall as he continues to listen in.

"Luna, what's wrong? You're late for your-"

 _"I JUST WANTED TO MICROWAVE SOME PANCAKES IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FLEURET?!"_ barks Loqi and Noct groans.

"Luna."

 _"Let the man microwave!! VIVA LA ELECTRICITY!!"_ giggles Prompto somewhere in the background and Noct is scared because all of them sound sleep-deprived and this is not good. 

"Luna. What's going on?"

_"Sorry, Noctis we're making pancakes and...oh Gods."_

"What?" Noct asks as Luna falls silent.

_"Loqi, please tell me you did not put chilli flakes in these."_

_"YOU HAVE TO BROADEN YOUR HORIZONS LUNA!!"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN THE PROCESS YOU LITTLE SHI-!!!"_

The line gets cut and Noct stares at his phone in shock. What. The Actual. Fuck.

"Caelum."

He turns around and stares, mouth hanging open in shock as the lecturer stares back, eyebrow quirked.

"Will you be joining us today?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, sorry sir." He replies hastily, darting back into the hall and taking his seat. 

He never gets invited to the fun stuff.

 

\---------------------

 

Noct opens the door to Luna and Promto's apartment and immediately regrets it. The lingering smell of smoke is hanging in the air as he takes off his shoes, closing the door behind him. He steps over a smashed up smoke detector with a frown and rounds the corner to the kitchen.

It's a mess.

It looks like Cthulu tried to bake and ended up causing the apocalypse instead.

There's pancake mix on the ceiling as well as...banana smoothie? He steers clear of it as it drips ominously onto the floor in a sticky puddle. He looks over the island bench that is littered with cook books. Their pages have been tainted with something dark. Noct runs a finger through it and pops it in his mouth. He gags. Whatever it was meant to be it clearly didn't make the cut, he glances at the overflowing bin that's dripping with some indescribable yet pungent liquid and he _really_ hopes that's not shrimp he sees covered in pancake batter.

Chilli flakes are scattered like confetti and okay that is _a lot_ of chilli. Are they dead? Are Luna, Prompto and Loqi dead? If they are, he sure as hell isn't going to be the one left to clean up their apartment. He wouldn't touch this Doomsday replica with a ten-foot pole even if someone paid him a million dollars.

A soft snore rumbles from the lounge room floor and Noct slowly makes his way over, careful not to step on the stray eggshells that laid strewn about on the floor boards. On the shag rug Luna had bought from a flea market two months ago, lay the trio of blonds. All were equally covered in flour but...oh Gods Prompto had egg in his hair. Noct snickered and snapped a photo that he was _so_ going to share with Iris later. They looked comfortable, for what it was worth. Prompto sandwiched in the middle as Loqi pressed his forehead in-between his shoulder blades with Luna on Prompto's other side, arms wrapped around his right, snuggling into him as she snored softly.

Noct smiled and took another picture.

He may not have been there for the chaos but at least he got to see the aftermath...

 

...and get some pretty sweet blackmail material in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...yeah this happened. This is my attempt at humour. If you see any little spelling mistakes or grammatical errors please let me know and I'll go fix it up!! I hope you liked <3


End file.
